Was I Replaced?
by KagamiLove
Summary: I ran away from home..can anything be worst than being replaced? I saw a bright light coming towards me, I braced myself... (Promise you, the story is better than the summary!) FXS
1. Chapter 1

Fushigiboshi Futago Hime isn't owned by me (a girl could wish)

hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p>Fine's POV<p>

I sat up looking at the pink and orange clouds...the birds flew so high and chirped happily. I felt tears stain my face. I just ran away from home, I felt I wasn't welcomed. My parents found someone to replace me, her name was Rein, she was beautiful, smart, and she looked just like me, but with long light blue hair and blue eyes. While I had red eyes and pinkish-red hair.

I sat on the bench at the park thinking about what went wrong in the 16 years of my life. I felt my stomach growl and ignored it, after a few minutes it growled even louder. I groaned and got up to get some food. My eyes were still blurred from crying and I couldn't see the street signals, all I could see were blurry colors. I started to walk across the street, until I suddenly heard a honking sound get closer and closer, then I saw a bright light...I braced myself for the impact but it never came.

"Open your eyes, you stupid girl" I heard a cold voice say. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw the most beautiful eyes, I have ever seen. They were dark blue and his hair was a violet color. Then I thought about what he just said "Stupid girl" repeated in my head, I snapped out of my trance

"EXCUSE ME?!" I screamed at him.

"God, what the hell are you? Are you even human?" he muttered, while rubbing his ears.

"Yes, I am human and I'm Fine" I replied. "I never asked if you were okay baka" he replied dully, I felt my face getting hot from the anger, but I calmed down remembering that he just saved me "Okay well , thank you...umm" "Shade" he replied.

"Shade, thanks a lot for saving me, I have to go..." I said, but I knew I had no where to go and I could feel the tears stinging my eyes again, so I pointed my face down so Shade couldn't see me crying. He looked at my questionably "I'll drive you home, so where's your house?" I shook my head back and forth, "At least look up and say no" he said putting his thumb on my chin, making me look up at him. "Why...are you crying?" he questioned, "I *sniffle* ran away *sniffle* from home."I replied, "Well I can't leave you here like this, so... I guess you could... come to my house." he said hesitantly. "Really?" I asked. "Yes, now hurry up before you get sick." he said.

The whole car was silent, and awkward. Why would I trust a stranger I just met on the streets? I know he saved me, but what if he tries to kidnap me or something. His eyes were so icy and cold , but I just knew I could trust him, there wasn't any specific reason but my heart is just telling me to. My stomach growled, waking me from my thoughts and breaking the silence in the car. I blushed the color of my hair and I looked over at Shade, his face looked like he was about to die from lack of oxygen. Then I heard a loud laugh fill the car "AHAHAHAHA was that you? Sounded like a monster" he chuckled. I blushed the color of a tomato, and glared at him. He seemed to get my glare "it describes what a monster you are" he muttered quietly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU SADISTIC JERK?!" I shouted. He ignored me and smirked, which made me even more mad, then he pointed at his house, it wasn't even a house, IT WAS A FREAKING MANSION! I looked at the house in awe, but I thought about my parent's mansion, his mansion wasn't as big as our mansion but it was close.

When he opened the door for me, I saw a whole line of maids, they all bowed "Okaerinasai,

Shade-sama" they all said at once. Who the heck is this 'Shade' person? When I looked up, I saw a girl with pink hair and pink eyes about 10 years old, "Welcome home, onii-chan" she said. "Tadaima, Milky" Shade said, I saw Shade's face light up when he saw her. "Onii-chan, who is that behind you? Ooo! Is she your girlfriend?" she cooed. "No, Milky, can you show her around, and let her stay the night?" he said calmly, but with a tinge of blush of his cheeks. "Hai, onii-chan, come on!" she exclaimed.

I followed her quietly to her room, while she ordered the maids to get me some clothes to wear. "So what's your name?" she asked. "Fine" I answered. "So, Fine-chan, what's your relationship with my brother?" she asked, "umm, he saved me from getting hit by a car" I answered. "Awwwww. I thought you were his girlfriend." she pouted. Then I heard a knock on the door, "Come in" Milky answered.

A beautiful lady came in "Hello Milky, and who is this?"she asked. I stood up and walked over to her "Nice to meet you..." I trailed off not knowing what to call her, "Malia" she said. "Well, nice to meet Malia! I am Fine!" I said cheerfully. She gave a nice smile "It is nice to meet you too, are you one of Shade's friends?" she asked. I wasn't sure myself, "I am not sure..."I unsureably said. "Well okay Fine, I will leave you two alone now, bye." she said while she left the room. "Your mom is really nice and pretty!" I said, "Yeah, but you haven't seen her mad yet" she chuckled.

"May I use the bathroom?" I asked, she pointed down the hallway, I looked around while walking, and didn't look closely at the bathroom door and just walked in. Shade was getting out the shower with a towel tied to his waist, I stared in shock, and turned around then breathed in to scream, but before I could scream, he quickly covered my mouth with his hand. "Why are you in my bathroom?!"he asked, I was trying to talk but it just came out as muffles. "If I uncover your mouth, you promise you won't scream?" I nodded and he uncovered my mouth. I finally looked at how close we were, he was right behind me and had his chest pushed up against my back, I felt my face get extremely hot. He quickly opened the door to see if anyone was there and turned around to talk to me, "Let me ask again, why are you in _my _bathroom?" he rudely asked. "Milky, told me to come to this bathroom..." I quickly answered, he growled "Ugh Milky, she's doing it again." he rolled his eyes and brushed his hair back with his fingers, I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter. "Again?" I inquired, "I will tell you later, now get out, the bathroom is downstairs" he rudely pushed me out. I walked out with my face as red a tomato and went to the bathroom downstairs, then came back up the stairs and went back to Milky's room. "So Fineeee-chan why did you take so long?"she faked asked, before I could answer, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Milky said, Shade was there "Come here Pinky, I need to talk to you" Shade called me. Before I could get up to go with him, he came over took my wrist and dragged me to his room. "So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked, "I wanna talk about everything that just happened and everything before that too." he stated. "Why?" I asked curiously, "Well, you are staying at my house, so I should know about this." he said. "Well it all started, when...

* * *

><p>Like it? Like it not?<p>

Like, Follow, Review 3

Second story ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am backkkk!

Thank you for all the positive reviews!

* * *

><p>Well it all started when…<p>

***1 Month Before***

"Mama! Papa! Stop! Stop!" I screamed while crying.

"Stay out of it Fine!" Papa screamed at me, which made me cry louder.

"Fine, please go to your room" Mama told me softly.

"You can't keep protecting her Elsa!" Papa screamed.

I have been sitting here for hours watching them bicker and fight. They suddenly started fighting after Papa, almost lost the company. We were a perfect family, we had everything anyone could wish for. This must be my fault, it must of been because I wasn't smart enough to become the heir to the company. I slowly walked up the stairs, I wondered and wondered, I laid down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I heard faint screaming, about an adoption…

***1 Month Later***

"Fine! Come down stairs, we have someone we want you to meet!" Mama yelled.

I ran downstairs quickly, and I saw a girl... she had long light blue hair and a blue eyes, the scary thing was, she looked just like me…

"Who is she?" I inquired

"This is Rein your new sister, the new heir to the company too!" Mama said happily.

"What?" I replied, with hurt in my voice.

"She will be going to school with you tomorrow too, so show her around okay?"Mama chirped.

***Next Day***

"Fine! Fine! Is that the new girl behind you?" I heard the boys asking. I rolled my eyes at them and just kept walking. Rein had all the same classes as me so I led her to our class and told her to get ready to introduce herself. I sat down in my seat and I could hear everyone whispering about Rein.

"Come in Rein" Tamba-Rin Sensei called, "Introduce yourself Rein" Tamba-Rin Sensei said. "Konnichiwa! I am Rein Kato, I am sisters with Fine, I love dresses and the color blue" she said cheerfully. I could see the boys swooning and girls getting jealous. "Okay Rein, why won't you go sit next to Fine." Tamba-Rin Sensei said while pointing to the empty desk beside me. I silently groaned, while she sat next to me. "Well, everybody! We will have a free period today, so everybody welcome Rein!" Tamba-Rin Sensei said.

All of my friends left me… and went to Rein, I thought this was temporary but after a few weeks, my parents and all my friends left me for Rein. When I thought nothing could be worst, my crush Bright fell for her too. He also left me, and we were best friends since we were kids…

That was the last straw for me, I couldn't stand it anymore...so I left home. I wandered to the park and sat there until I was hungry. Then while I was walking to my favorite sweets shop, my eyes were blurred while I was walking across the street and you came…

***Present Day* **

"I am so sorry, Fine" Shade said, I blushed "You actually said my name…" I whispered. "Now I think of it, you haven't eaten yet." he said trying to change the subject, his face turned pink and I giggled. "Come on Fine or I am gonna let you starve" he mumbled. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I giggled.

...

"I was right, you are a monster" he concluded.

"I am not! I'm just really good at eating" I denied.

"How did you just eat a whole table worth of food?" he replied pointing at the long table.

"I was extremely hungry?" I said questionably.

"Fine-chan? Oh my gosh! Sweets!" I heard a loud voice exclaim.

"Hi Milky!" I greeted.

"You know the only person that can eat as much as you is Fine." Shade told Milky.

"Really?! No one can eat as much as I can! Let's have a eating competition!" she chirped happily.

"Okay" I replied, I looked over at Shade and he just rolled his eyes.

***After the Eating Competition***

"I think that was a tie…" I groaned.

"I don't think I can anymore, like forever" Milky uttered.

"God, two monsters in the house" Shade added.

"WE AREN'T MONSTERS!" Milky and I screamed at the same time.

"Ouch, again…" He muttered, rubbing his ears.

Everything is going to be interesting now on… I wonder what's going to happen next.

* * *

><p>Look forward to the next chapter! Love you!<p>

Love 3 out


	3. Chapter 3

**School is such a pain :( zzZZzzz**

* * *

><p>It has been a couple of days since I came here…<p>

Today is the first day Shade is gonna bring me out! I have been bored to death stuck in the house, Shade has been going to school, same with Milky.

"Come on, Fine." Shade said while gesturing me to come.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I think it's time for you to get out" he replies.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked again.

"It's a surprise" he smirked.

"What do I need to wear?" I pointed out looking at my clothes.

"Um...wear something nice but casual." he said.

"Milky!" He called.

"Hai?" I heard Milky call back from upstairs, she walked out of the room.

"Can you choose a outfit for Fine to wear today?" He asked.

"Sure! Come on Fine-chan!" Milky giggled.

"Okay." I said.

"Be ready in 30 minutes okay?" He told me.

"We need at least an hour" Milky cut in.

"No. 30 minutes only. Now hurry up!" He rushed.

I ran up the stairs and went into Milky's room.

"Soo...you're going on a date with my brother?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"It-Its not a date!" I stuttered.

"I'm gonna make you so pretty he's gonna faint when he sees you, so what does he want you to wear?" she chirped happily.

"Um, something nice and casual" I said.

She quickly walked into her closet and took out dresses and skirts.

"I don't like skirts or dresses" I quickly said.

"Well you are going on a date so you are wearing one" she started to glare. I couldn't believe someone so much younger than me could have so much power over me.

She laid down a pink and white striped top on the bed, and a dark pink skirt. I knew I wasn't much of a girly type but these clothes suited me, she directed me to go change.

I put on the pink and white striped top and the skirt and when I walked out Milky gasped.

"What's wrong Milky?" I inquired.

"KAWAIIIIIII!" She squealed.

I smiled brightly and walked to the mirror, and saw myself. The skirt reached my mid thigh and the top gave me a cute vibe.

"Arigatou Milky!" I thanked.

"We aren't done yet Fine-chan!" She said.

She walked into her bathroom and took out a straightening iron and make up. I tensed up a litte, because I didn't like makeup. She pointed me to the seat right in front of the mirror and J sat down.

"I don't like makeup!" I objected.

"You. Will. Wear. It. And. You. Do. Not. Have. A. Choice." She looked like the devil in a little girl.

I shivered in fear and just nodded.

She took out the hair ties in my hair keeping my two braids together, and my hair loosely fell on my back and on my shoulders.

"Your hair is so pretty, why don't you wear it down more often?" She asked.

"I don't know, I like my hair like that I guess..." I confusedly said.

She plugged in the hair straighter and waited for a few seconds for it to heat up. She started to straighten my hair and I looked at myself in the mirror. It took about 5 minutes and my hair was down, my hair fell straight down my back and framed my face perfectly. She took out her make up pouch, and started to put on eye shadow, eyeliner then, curled and coated mascara to my eyelashes.

Once she was done I opened my eyes and stared at the stranger in the mirror, this girl had big pink eyes and silky red-pinkish hair. To be sure I wasn't in a dream I touched my face and pinched myself.

"Itai!" I said.

"You aren't dreaming, that's you, Fine" she said.

"That's me?" I questioned.

"Yes" she assured me.

"Wow..." I miraculously said.

"It's time for you to go now." She reminded me.

I walked out the door and saw Shade waiting for me.

"Just in time. You look..." He trailed on.

"JUST SAY SHES BEAUTIFUL!" Milky screamed.

"Yes, you look very beautiful." He said, and I blushed.

"Ari-rigatou" I stuttered.

"Shall we go now?" he asked as he offered his arm for me to hold.

"Yes we shall." I said with confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try my best to post this story as fast as possible! Thanks for your nice reviews!<strong>


End file.
